


Kiddies at MGM

by AceDickGrayson



Series: Trash Disney AU [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDickGrayson/pseuds/AceDickGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto, Kido, and Kano want to do the Jedi Training Academy at Disney. Kido and Kano do well, Ayano is proud, and Seto's overly large cloak leads to problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiddies at MGM

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, it's all downhill after this one.

Kano and Seto had been begging to do the Jedi Training Academy all day, but now that they were in line, the two boys were sick of waiting around. Kido didn’t mind the lines because she liked watching people walk through the park. Of course the boys couldn’t be like her, of course they had to pick fights with each other and annoy their sisters half to death.

“Nee-chan, Shuuya hit me!” Seto cried.

“He started it!” Kano folded his arms over his chest and glared at his brother.

“I don’t care who started it, all I know is if you two keep fighting you won’t get to do this.”

“Sorry, nee-chan,” they said in unison. The line moved forward a little. Ayano peered around the group in front of her. Now there were only two more groups in the way. Luckily they would be out of the line in a few minutes.

“Nee-chan, I’m hungry.”

“Just a few minutes, Tsubomi. We’ll meet Dad for lunch somewhere.” The line moved forward. One more group and it was their turn. The next three minutes went by rather quickly, and the line moved forward again. “Tsubomi, did you want to try, too?”

“Yeah.” The woman at the scheduling booth waved them over.

“Uh, three kids. Shuuya K. age 10, Kosuke S. age 10, and Tsubomi K. age 10.”

“Did you want to...?”

“Oh, no. Just them.” Did she really look that young?

“Alright, your time is at 3:30. Have a magical day!”

As 3:30 drew closer the boys seemed to be getting more and more antsy. At lunch, all they could talk about was how they were “going to be Jedi and how cool is that, dad” at which point their father would just nod and say “very cool.” When they began walking to the Jedi Training Academy area their speech grew more rapid and they kept looking around and smiling. Kido would nod and smile with them, but she still looked a little nervous.

“Hey,” Ayano said “don’t worry, Tsubomi. You’ll do great.”

“Thanks, nee-chan.”

She let the three of them run to go put their robes on and get lightsabers while she took a million pictures. Kano was beginning to take the stage.

Fighting a Dark Lord of the Sith is hard work. Fighting said Dark Lord while wearing a dark brown heat-absorbing cloak in the bright Florida sun is even harder work. Nevertheless, Kano made sure that he was the first kid to volunteer to fight Darth Vader. Right before he stepped out, he looked out into the crowd for Ayano who gave him a grin and a big thumbs up. Grinning back, he stepped up to meet Vader heads on. When he was told to activate his lightsaber, there was a brief moment of panic when the stupid thing wouldn’t activate, but then it redeemed itself. He successfully fought off the Sith and took his place near the heavenly shade. After a minute of catching his breath, Kano looked back out to the crowd. Once again, Ayano met his eyes and gave a wave and a grin.

Three or four kids had gone before Kido worked up her nerve. Unlike Kano, her lightsaber activated on the first try. She hit Vader as soon as the instructor finished saying the instructions. There was a terrifying moment when she lunged for Vader and his lightsaber didn’t come up in time. In fact, it didn’t come up at all. She briefly looked around in fear and saw Ayano clapping. All of the other people gathered around soon joined in. As she turned back to finish the last two strokes, Kido felt quite proud of herself. 

Five kids fought the Dark Lord before only Seto was left. He rolled up the sleeves of the too long cloak and walked up to Vader and activated his lightsaber. The instructor called out left shoulder and Seto aimed and struck for it. The instructor called out-right leg? Right shoulder?- Seto aimed for the right leg and was promptly blocked. From the instructor’s tone, it was supposed to have been the shoulder. Determined to redeem himself, Seto aimed for the left leg and then the right shoulder that had gotten him in the mess he was in. What he almost got instead was a smack across the face courtesy of the lightsaber coming right at him. He barely ducked in time. Blushing slightly from his second mistake, Seto tried to finish the last moves before he made himself look worse. He succeeded and started to walk back to where Kano, Kido, and all of the other kids were standing, before he promptly tripped over the heat-absorbing menace that was his borrowed cloak.

“You did great!” Ayano patted Kano on the back. “Kosuke, are you okay? That looks like a nasty fall.”

“I’m fine.” He rubbed his knee.

“We should probably put some ice on it anyway. Let’s go return your stuff.” They thanked the cast members for letting them participate who in turn congratulated them for taking a step on the path of the Jedi. Ayano asked an employee at a nearby ice cream stand if she could have a napkin full of ice for Seto’s knee, and he was more than happy to help her out.

“Nee-chan, where’s dad? I want to tell him what happened,” Kano said, tugging at her sleeve.

“I told him we’d meet him here, don’t worry.” Kido and Seto were looking around the gift shop eagerly. “Go catch up with your brother.” Kano ran to find Seto who was busy looking at different t-shirts when Ayano noticed a display advertising toy lightsabers. She grabbed three and put them on the counter, excited to see her siblings’ faces light up with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to fresh-hot-yaois on fanfiction.net for writing the dialogue.


End file.
